Your Song
by Hamano Miharu
Summary: Songfic Pós DH Sinopse: Pós Deathly Hallows. No epílogo, Ron e Mione ficaram juntos. Mas como foi que isso aconteceu?
1. Prólogo

_Sinopse:_ Pós Deathly Hallows. No epílogo, Ron e Mione ficaram juntos. Mas como foi que isso aconteceu?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Blá, blá, blá... Nenhum desses personagens me pertencem, são todos da Tia Serial-Killer Jô. Sim, eu queria que todos eles tivessem saído da minha cabeça porque aí eu seria riquíssima! -

* * *

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Estavam ao lado do corpo de Fred. Morto. Mas apesar disso ele não se sentia tão triste quanto deveria. Lógico, faltava um pedaço dentro dele, um pedaço que ficaria vazio pra sempre. Ele se fora e não voltaria. Agora que tudo estava acabando, seu irmão não voltaria.

Mesmo assim ele não conseguia se sentir tão triste. Ela estava ao seu lado. Linda como sempre estivera. Por mais suja, machucada, vermelha de tanto chorar, continuava a mais bela pra ele. Seus cabelos lanzudos, seu rosto longe de ser perfeito… Todas suas imperfeições só a tornavam única pra ele. A única garota que ele amara. E quem ele queria que fosse sua mulher.


	2. Your Song

A guerra já acabara há dois anos. Há dois anos que ele não tirava aquele momento da cabeça. Aquele momento em que ele a consolara. E em que ele a perdera, por não saber mais o que fazer. Tudo começou com só um abraço. Um abraço fraternal. Um abraço para que ela não pensasse em como seriam as coisas.

Ela havia enfeitiçado seus pais e estava com medo de como seria o futuro. Se ela tirava o feitiço deles. Mas era tão perigoso! Feitiços de memória são complexos, mesmo para ela que sempre foi a primeira da turma. Então tinha decidido que deixaria tudo como estava. Viveria sua vida sem ninguém, sem parentes. Mudou-se para a Toca. A única família que lhe restara.

Harry estava com Ginny. E não poderia se imaginar um casal mais "feito um para o outro". Eles eram tão felizes quanto poderiam ser. E a família Weasley também estava extasiada. E isso só o deixava mais triste. Quando será que conseguiria falar tudo o queria pra ela? Para sua musa? Sua deusa? Seu amor?

Até que chegou um dia em que sua oportunidade chegou. Ele estava sem sono, olhando para o teto. Harry dormia ao seu lado, com um sorriso no rosto; a vida era fácil pra quem era feliz. Resolveu então descer e tomar um copo de leite, já que não tinha nada mais forte naquela casa. Ao chegar à sala, viu que havia um abajur aceso. Alguém folheava algo que se parecia muito com um álbum de fotografias. Não precisou chegar mais perto para descobrir quem era, conhecia aquela respiração e aquele cheiro.

"Mione?" Chamou ele hesitante. Pelo soluço que ela deu, ele percebeu que estivera chorando. "Tá tudo bem?"

Ela não conseguia falar então só sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente. Mas Ron sabia que ela não estava bem. Já a conhecia há nove anos. Sentou-se no braço da poltrona em que ela estava e virou seu rosto para ele. "Mione, qual o problema? Fala pra mim?"

Ela então não agüentou e o abraçou chorando. "Ron, não sei o que eu faço. E-eu n-nunca mais vou po-poder vê-los... Nun-nunca mais" dizia entre soluços.

Ron então a abraçou forte sentindo quebrar-se por dentro. Não agüentava vê-la sofrer daquela forma e não sabia o que fazer.

"Ron, eu estou sozinha agora... Nunca mais vou poder vê-los, eles não vão me reconhecer... E-eu não sei o que fazer" E foi quando ela olhou para Ron com os olhos castanhos marejados e vermelhos que ele soube que chegara a hora.

"Mione" disse ele segurando o queixo dela e fazendo com que ela o olhasse "eu vou estar sempre aqui pra você" E beijou-a.

E para seu espanto Mione correspondeu avidamente. Como se precisasse daquilo para manter sua consciência. E o álbum que estava em seu colo deslizou para o chão com um baque, mas nenhum deles percebeu, nenhum deles poderia perceber mais nada. Ron colocou-a sobre seu colo e sentou-se na poltrona.

Hermione o beijava como se não tivesse restado nada no mundo além deles dois. Absolutamente nada. O tempo havia parado para eles. Ron beijava-a e tocava-a com todo o carinho que conseguia, apesar de ser difícil, tão difícil quanto conter uma tempestade em uma pequena cabana de madeira. Mas Hermione não facilitava em nada o processo. Beijava e mordia o pescoço dele com uma fúria desmedida. Em pouco tempo Ron não fazia mais idéia de onde estava a parte de cima de seu pijama, muito menos de onde estava a camisola de Hermione. Parecia que as mãos haviam se multiplicado e a área dos corpos diminuído no tempo em que estavam juntos. E tão subitamente quanto começou tudo terminou e ela tremia nos braços dele. Havia sido a primeira vez de ambos e eles sabiam disso. Foi quando o clima acabou.

"Mione..." Disse sorrindo. No mesmo instante Mione levantou-se com os olhos mais marejados que antes, juntou todas suas coisas e subiu intempestivamente para seu quarto.

Nos seis meses que se seguiram a esse episódio, Mione mal olhava nos olhos de Ron. Falava formalmente. Até que ela conseguiu um emprego no Ministério da Magia e mudou-se para uma pequena casa me Londres. Depois disso, Ron nunca mais conseguiu ter contato com ela. Afinal, não trabalhava no Ministério como ela, trabalhava na loja de George junto com ele. Sabia notícias daquela que tanto amava por Harry, que apesar de não saber exatamente o que acontecera, tinha uma percepção melhor que a de Ron.

"Ron" Harry, que estava noivo de Ginny, sempre dizia. "acho que vocês deveriam conversar"

"Ela não quer saber de mim" E isso geralmente encerrava a conversa.

* * *

Passaram-se dezoito meses desde que Hermione se fora. E Ron teve que resolver um problema com a licença da loja no Ministério. Ao chegar lá, viu o que não queria ter visto de forma alguma: Mione estava na entrada do Ministério, aos beijos com um dos funcionários. E tinha um anel de noivado em seu anelar direito. Ele nunca imaginara que isso pudesse ser realidade. Ele a perdera.

Seu coração despedaçou-se e ele voltou pra casa, sem saber o que fazer. Decidiu que tinha que reparar seu erro. E começou a pensar no que faria.

**_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_**

**_I'm not one of those, who can easily hide_**

**_I don't have much money, but boy if I did_**

**_I'd buy a big house where we both could live._**

Não sabia o que fazer na verdade. Nunca precisara dizer esse tipo de coisas para ninguém. Oras, Lavender praticamente pulou em cima dele na primeira oportunidade que teve. E ele sabia que precisaria fazer alguma coisa diferente do que jamais tinha feito. Apesar de ele não conseguir entender como até hoje ela não havia percebido os sentimentos que ele nutria... Ele simplesmente não conseguia esconder! Será que não era assim tão óbvio quanto ele pensava??

Mas talvez ela soubesse de tudo que ele sentia e simplesmente não ligava. Será que importava tanto agora o fato de ele não ter dinheiro? Isso nunca influenciara na amizade deles... Poderia ser o fato de que ele nunca teria recursos de dar para ela a vida que ela merecia?

Resolveu que não agüentaria mais tamanho sofrimento. "Harry, você pode me dizer onde que a Mione está morando?" perguntou relutantemente Ron.

Com um sorriso escancarado no rosto Harry disse o endereço. Ron foi na mesma hora para o pequeno apartamento na Londres trouxa. Chegou lá e Mione não estava. Resolveu que esperaria e assim o fez. Horas passaram até que Mione chegou com um sorriso no rosto, como se tivesse se divertido a noite toda. Sorriso que evanesceu de seu rosto assim que viu os cabelos flamejantes de Ron.

"Mione, eu... Eu preciso falar com você. Por favor." Disse Ron sem conseguir olhar nos olhos castanhos que ele tanto amava. Mione não respondeu, mas abriu a porta e esperou que ele passasse.

"Mione, eu sei que já faz muito tempo desde aquele dia e..." Começou Ron, mas foi interrompido por ela que o olhava tão duramente.

"Ronald, se você veio aqui pra falar disso, por favor, vá embora!" Ron pareceu perdido por um momento, mas depois se situou e continuou falando.

"Não. Eu preciso falar. Eu não estou pedindo que você me perdoe, ou me entenda. Eu só quero que você me ouça. Por favor." Quando Hermione não deu nenhuma resposta, ele continuou. "Não sei o que está acontecendo entre nós dois. Não sei porque tudo está sendo assim, mas eu queria saber o que foi que deu errado, porque eu ainda não entendi. Eu fiz algo de errado?"

Mione respondeu sem olhar para o rosto dele. "Você não é a pessoa pra mim"

**_If I was a sculptor, but then again no,_**

**_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_**

**_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_**

**_My gift is my song and this one's for you._**

Foi um baque pra ele, por mais que fosse exatamente isso que estivesse esperando. Ouvindo essas palavras tão duras e tão temidas saindo da boca da sua amada. Ron foi até a janela e ficou olhando para fora, para que Mione não visse a decepção em seus olhos.

"Eu tinha medo de ouvir isso de você... Apesar de que no fundo eu sempre soube disso. Sabe, nunca fui um cara muito inteligente, ou muito bonito, ou famoso. Nada que seja realmente digno de você. A única coisa que eu posso te oferecer, é o que eu sinto."

**_And you can tell everybody, this is your song_**

**_It may be quite simple but now that it's done,_**

**_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_**

**_That I put down in words_**

**_How wonderful life is while you're in the world._**

Com um suspiro Ron continuou. Não sabia se ia adiantar de qualquer coisa isso que ele estava dizendo. Mas agora já tinha começado e teria de ir até o fim.

"Sei que não é muita coisa, mas é sincero. Posso te prometer que é incondicional e que é a melhor coisa que eu já senti na minha vida. Meu mundo brilha quando eu penso em você. E eu te digo que melhor que o som de toda a Grifinória me ovacionando depois de uma partida que eu ajudei a ganhar, é a sua voz. E o cheiro que eu senti naquela aula do Slughorn, foi somente o seu. E eu espero que você não se importe se eu disse que você é o mais importante pra mim"

**_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_**

**_Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross_**

**_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song,_**

**_It's for people like you, that keep it turned on._**

Os olhos azuis de Ron já estavam marejados, mas agora ele tinha mais forças para continuar falando o que ele viera dizer.

"Eu sei que passamos por muita coisa juntos. Momentos bons e momentos ruins. Talvez até mais momentos ruins do que bons, mas eles não importam pra mim. Porque cada vez que eu olho pra você um dia novo nasce e tudo aquilo que já passou não importa mais. E tá sendo bem difícil pra que eu fale tudo isso pra você. Você me conhece bem demais, sabe que toda minha sensibilidade cabe numa colher de café. Talvez até mesmo por isso você saiba o quão sincero que eu estou sendo com você.

**_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_**

**_You see I've forgotten, if they're green or they're blue_**

**_Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean_**

**_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen._**

"Então, por menos que eu seja sensível ou que eu repare em como você está cada dia mais e mais linda, não quer dizer que eu não sinta. Me desculpa por ter demorado tanto para perceber o quão importante que você é para mim, que mulher linda e incrível que você é, por ter te chamado de sabe-tudo insuportável várias e várias vezes e por todas essas coisas idiotas que eu sempre fiz. Mas esse sou eu. E se eu puder ser melhor que isso pra você, é só me dizer como, que eu faço. Acredite de verdade que todas essas voltas foram pra dizer que você é a mulher que eu amo. Hoje e sempre."

**_And you can tell everybody, this is your song_**

**_It may be quite simple but now that it's done,_**

**_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_**

**_That I put down in words_**

**_How wonderful life is while you're in the world._**

Então Ron virou-se e olhou para Mione que havia se sentado na poltrona e estava de cabeça baixa, abraçando seus joelhos. Ele então conjurou um buquê de rosas amarelas e colocou no braço da poltrona em que ela estava. Já estava na porta quando falou pela última vez naquele momento antes de ir embora.

"Sabe, o mundo é um lugar melhor enquanto você está nele. Eu sou uma pessoa melhor quando você está comigo"

E fechou a porta atrás de si.

* * *

**N.A.: **Bueno, aqui está uma song que eu fiz de uma idéia que não sei nem de onde veio. Não está das melhores, mas espero que vocês gostem e deixem reviews! Até porque é a melhor ferramenta pra eu saber se estou escrevendo bem ou não. Ah, não está betada, porque eu não consigo betar as coisas que eu mesma escrevo. E... Estou pensando numa possível continuação! O que vocês acham??? Reviews! REVIEWS! Beijos!


End file.
